Baza Cleanse & Protect® with Odor Control is a well-known cleansing lotion comprising dimethicone as a skin protectant. For easy application to the skin, the product is typically provided in spray bottles. However, due to the reverse thixotrophic property of the lotion, plugging of the nozzle of the spray bottle can be a re-occurring problem.
It has now been found that it is possible to alter the recipe for the Baza Cleanse & Protect® with Odor Control to provide a new lotion with good odor control having a lower viscosity, which does not cause plugging of the nozzle in spray bottles.
It has also been found that the new lotion with lower viscosity may easily be incorporated in a cloth or wipe fabric. Lotions with higher viscosity may not be as easily incorporated into a cloth or wipe fabric.
Sage Products, Inc. and Medline Industries, Inc. market disposable washcloths comprising dimethicone. The disposable washcloth from Sage Products, Inc. is known as Sage® Comfort™ Shield™ Perineal-Care Washcloths, which comprises 3% dimethicone in a rayon/polyester blend needle-punch cloth. The product from Medline Industries, Inc. is known as Aloetouch One-Step Total Perineal Care, which comprises 3.2% dimethicone in a thin non-needlepunch cloth of a rayon/polyester blend.
It is well known in the industry, that rayon is blended with polyester to enhance absorption characteristics. A disadvantage of using a polyester/rayon blend can be that a cloth of a polyester/rayon blend comprising a cleansing lotion may tend to not release as much lotion to a surface during a cleansing event as a cloth comprised of 100% polyester.
It has been found that the new lotion of the invention is particularly suitable for incorporation into cloths or wipe fabric for preparing products useful for cleaning the surface, in particular the skin of a living being, and for controlling the odor from feces and urine on the skin, and for further providing a protective barrier to the skin.
In addition needle-punch cloth made of 100% polyester has been found to be particularly useful as it is capable of delivering twice as much lotion to the skin compared to the above mentioned polyester/rayon blended products, and is capable of maintaining comparable absorption characteristics.